


No Matter What

by Eirumass



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Trans Male Character, actually yeah very plotless, plotless technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirumass/pseuds/Eirumass
Summary: Amami knew how Ouma felt about it and all he had to do was wait for the other to confess to him.





	No Matter What

Ouma sat on his bed, facing his crush, Amami Rantarou. He had called him to his room to tell him how he felt but he could already feel himself chickening out, just as he had the other two times. "Ouma? Are you alright...?" Amami tilted his head slightly in confusion. Ouma jumped, "Y-Yeah, of course, I am!" He sat upright and nervously glanced around. "Yeah, you don't look alright. Tell me what's wrong, Ouma..." Amami pushed the smaller boy.

"I-I... Ahh... It d-doesn't... matter..." Ouma sighed, giving up any hope of being able to do this. "Ouma, if you like me, just tell me." Amami shifted closer to Ouma. "I... Wait, what?! How'd you-" He was cut off by Amami pressing his lips against Ouma's. He moved onto Amami's lap and tilted his head upwards to be able to reach Amami properly.

Amami pulled away to breathe before pulling Ouma into his chest. "I overheard you before... giving yourself a pep talk. It was so cute! Kokichi, you're adorable!" Amami gushed which resulted in Ouma blushing. "Aww... did I embarrass you? You're usually a lot more headstrong than this." Amami started stroking Ouma's hair. "I'm not embarrassed! I promise I'm not!" He sat up and looked up Amami, even though his red face just disproved everything he had just spluttered. 

"Really...? Well, how about," Amami placed a hand on Ouma's thigh, "now?" Amami grinned. "A-Amami...!" Ouma hid his face in Amami's sweater. "I... don't move your hand any c-closer than that... please..." Ouma shied away. "Kokichi? What's up?" Amami frowned. "I... I didn't get to tell... you..." Ouma's voice cracked. Ouma hesitated before taking off his scarf and pulling his shirt up.

Amami stopped in his tracks. A binder... So that meant... he kind of had a suspicion, anyways. "I-I'm not a girl... don't say I'm a girl... please... I'm not a girl..." Ouma started sniffling. "Hey, hey, I'm not gonna do that..." Amami held Ouma close. "I love you no matter what you are. You're beautiful, okay?" Amami whispered in Ouma's ear. "Thank you..." Ouma mumbled, clutching tightly onto Amami. 

"I promise... I won't tell anybody unless you want me to." Amami mumbled, going back to stroking Ouma's hair. "Amami-chan... I love you." Ouma whispered, smiling softly. "I love you too, Kokichi." Amami rubbed circles into Ouma's back. The two were then inseparable, always by each other's side. Amami could barely put up with Ouma at times but he still loved him no matter what.


End file.
